Si seulement tout pouvait arriver pour le mieux
by KyuuVick
Summary: Mon premier Ao X Kuro / KnB Aomine eut tout d'un coup envie de faire avancer les choses.
1. Chap1

Qui un jour dirait que Kuroko était quelqu'un d'entreprenant, de très entreprenant? Surement pas Aomine Daiki. En ce moment il se trouvait dans une drôle et étrange position, pas si désagréable en soit. Mais pour plus de détail, un petit retour en arrière.

**POV Aomine**

Je ne sais comment, mais c'est arrivé. J'étais tranquille, en train de roupiller je ne sais plus où, et me voilà.

-Ca te dirait de se voir plus souvent?

Cette question, je l'ai posé à Tetsu. Ne me demander pas pourquoi je fais ça, peut-être c'est un excuse car je m'ennuyais du temps de Teiko. Je m'ennuyais de mon ombre. Même si on s'est vu au match de l'inter-lycée, ce n'était pas suffisant. Depuis ce jour, l'envie de le voir grandissait à vue d'œil. À un point que je suis parti l'attendre devant son lycée.

Celui-ci me regarde, un peu perdu. Il se demande surement qu'es-ce que je fais là.

-…D'accord.  
-Cool.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire, un sourire Made In Moi-Même. Ce qui veut dire carnassier. Mais ce sourire fut vite partit à cause d'une certaine personne.

-Oï Kuroko, tu ne vas quand même pas voir cette brute?

Bakagami! Teme! Toujours au basque de mon petit Tetsu? Non pas ''Mon''! Juste Tetsu. Bref, c'est mon ombre, dégage! J'en ai marre de le voir coller à lui. Il ne vaut rien comparer à moi. Il le ternit.

-C'est qui la brute tête de tomate pourrie?!  
-T'as dit quoi là?  
-Dégage Tomate Pourrie!

Entre nous 2, j'entends mon ancien coéquipier soupirer. Qu'es-ce que j'y peux? Il m'énerve!

-Arrêter. Et si on commençait maintenant Aomine-Kun? Une glace sa te dit?

Je lâche aussitôt l'autre crétin, qui entre temps je l'avais attrapé par le col. Une glace? Comme à l'époque? Évidemment! Sous un sourire de triomphe je lui réponds.

-Oui. On y va Tetsu?

Sur ce pas, je me gêne surtout pas de mettre mon bras autour de son cou, et surtout pas de me retourner vers l'idiot avec mon sourire triomphant et une grimace. Même loin de sa vue, je ne lâche pas le bleu. Il ne semble pas s'en déplaire non plus, puisqu'il ne me repousse pas. Rendu au centre-ville, on entre dans une Konbini pour acheter la glace. À la caisse, je stoppe Tetsu, qui allait sortir son argent de son porte-feuille.

-Non, je t'invite, pour la peine.

Il me regarde encore une fois, de façon incrédule cette fois-ci. Je décris ses émotions sans problème, pas comme cette imbécile rouge brute et bestial.

-Tu ne m'invite jamais.

Griller. Vraiment, jamais?

-Je paye c'est tout.

Sans broncher, il se laisse faire. Je paye les glaces et on sort ensuite. On mange notre glace en silence. Chacun ne savait que dire. M'enfin, parle pour moi. Tetsu lui, s'est normal, il n'est pas loquace. Le bâtonnet dans la bouche, je tourne mon regard vers lui, léchant toujours. Ce mouvement me fit légèrement rougir. Pourquoi, je ne le sais pas. Sentant un regard sur lui, il arrête sa tâche pour me fixer, sans un mot, attendant quelque chose de ma part. Mais il n'attendit pas longtemps.

-On peut aller chez toi?  
-Chez moi?

Pourquoi il veut aller chez moi?

**Fin POV**

C'était ainsi que les deux anciens joueurs de Teiko se retrouvèrent chez l'as. Dans la chambre de celui-ci, Aomine déposa, ou plutôt jeta son sac n'importe où. Kuroko, lui, le posa sur le bureau de son ami. Le bronzé se coucha sur son lit, flemmard un jour, flemmard toujours. Il ferma les yeux, oubliant tout d'un coup la présence du bleu. Ce dernier, furtivement, s'approcha du lit, et se plaça au-dessus de lui, assit sur son torse. Sentant un poids léger sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux, en grand en voyant quoi.

-''Qu'es-ce qu'il fout là lui?''

Kuroko se pencha et commença à dévorer son cou. Aomine voulu protesté sur le coup, mais les soupires sortirent malgré lui. C'était qu'il se débrouillait bien le petit. Tout en léchant le long de la carotide, le fantôme passa ses mains sous l'uniforme scolaire de Touou de l'as, accentuant les sons sortant de sa bouche. Le bleu remonta tout ça et descendit sa bouche vers un des bouts de chaire, qu'il mit en bouche, le suçotant, passant sa langue de temps à autre.

-Aah~ Tetsu, a-attend stop!

Il arrêta se qu'il entreprenait, le fixa dans les yeux, en gardant sa position.

-Qu'es-ce qui te prend?  
-Je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi.

Direct, fidèle à lui-même. Ca avait l'effet de déstabiliser les gens parfois. Aomine ne savait qu'en penser. Au fond de lui-même, il avait aussi des sentiments pour son ombre. Depuis longtemps il l'avait pris pour de l'amitié profondes. Mais sa possession envers lui n'avait que fait que le questionner. Sa réaction en voyant Kagami était un exemple que trop frappante. Pas fort sur les mots, surtout sur ce sujet, il leva sa main et la posa sur la joue du bleu. Celui-ci prit ce geste comme étant positif, donc, continua sa tâche. Le bronzé, plus curieux, le laissa faire, pour le moment. Après il se jettera dessus comme une panthère en chasse.

Kuroko lui retira ses vêtements du haut, ainsi que les siens aussi. Au lieu de continuer ses caresses, il l'embrassa. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Un peu trop chaste pour l'as, il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour m'être plus de piquant dans le baiser. Le bleu ouvrit la bouche et s'en suivit d'un ballet. Pendant leurs échanges, Aomine en profita pour caresser le dos de son nouveau petit-ami, surtout sur ses fesses. Voulant pas être seul, le plus petit fit de même. Il passa sur son torse en descendant, jusqu'à atteindre l'entre-jambe du plus grand. Par-dessus le pantalon, il caressa la bosse bien présente. Ils coupèrent le baiser pour mieux profiter, laisser aller leurs soupires.  
Mais là, le bleu voulait aller plus loin. Et malgré que cela le gênait grandement, il prit son courage à deux mains et défit la ceinture de son amant. Il baissa la braguette et empoigna le rebord du pantalon ainsi que du boxer. Doucement, il les retira. Il prit ensuite dans sa main le membre, gros, de l'as, et le lécha de tout son long. Aomine, qui la chaleur montait au fur à mesure des gestes de Kuroko, gémissait sur le muscle qui s'activait.

-''Putain c'est trop bon!''

Lui aussi ne voulait pas être ton seul, donc, il s'assit, pour mieux faire ce qu'il allait faire. Pendant que le bleu était sur son membre, lui, entra un doigt en lui. Kuroko se courba un peu sous l'intrusion soudaine mais il prit rapidement son plaisir en le sentant bouger. Il gémissait en même temps. Il mit finalement en bouche la verge, effectuant un vas-et-viens rapide. Le bronzé lâcha un cri sur le coup. Il avait de plus en plus de mal de faire sa besogne. Avec un effort, il entra direct deux autres doigts en Kuroko. Même la bouche pleine, on l'entendait gémir. Sous ces plaisirs communs, l'as finit par se vider dans sa bouche. Le bleu avala la substance blanche, une expression de dégoût sur la saveur.

Il poussa le bronzé pour qu'il se recouche sur lit. Le bleu se repositionna sur son ventre. Intérieurement, il stressait à mort. Il allait enfin passer sa première fois, et avec Aomine. Il prit le membre d'une main et le positionna devant son entrée. Lentement, il s'empala. Il avait vraiment mal, mais il ne voulait abandonner en plein parcours, il prit le temps qu'il lui fallait. Finalement au bout, il commença des vas-et-viens.  
Voir Kuroko comme ça sur lui l'excitait au max. Aomine ne resista pas longtemps et se tourna pour que le petit soit en-dessous de lui. Sans grande douceur, il entrait en lui en coup de rein.

-Aaah~! D-Daiki! Encore comme ça!

L'as ne se fit pas prier et continua sur ce même rythme. Kuroko noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches et s'accrocha à ses bras. Il criait sans arrêt tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait, encore plus quand finalement Aomine toucha son point sensible. L'ayant remarqué, il continua à taper à la même place, de plus en plus fort.

-Dai-ki~, je..je vais venir..je vais venir!  
-Moi aussi  
-Ensemble!

Ensembles, Kuroko se déversa sur son ventre et Aomine à l'intérieur de lui avec un râle long et rauque…..  
Le lendemain.

-Nee, Kuroko? C'est quoi ces marques bleu sur ton cou.  
-Rien.

Comme s'il allait dire à Kagami qu'il avait baisé l'as toute la nuit.


	2. Chap2 Kagami POV

**POV Kagami**

Je m'appelle Kagami Taiga. Pour le première fois de ma vie je m'intéresse de près ou de loin à mon ombre, Kuroko Tetsuya. La raison de cet intérêt soudain est cette brute d'Aomine Daiki. Ils sont devenus étrangement proche ces derniers temps. Il vient tout le temps l'attendre après les cours, sauf quand on a basket. Bon, il est vrai qu'ils ont été coéquipier quand ils étaient à Teiko et que puisqu'ils avaient la même complexité que moi avec lui, ce qui veut dire lumière et ombre, il a de quoi à être ami. Mais là, Aomine est loin d'être quelqu'un de fréquentable. Vu comment il est, je suis presque sûr que c'est lui qui a fait les bleus sur Kuroko.

-Yo!  
-Vraiment. Assiste à tes cours.  
-Tu sais bien que je ne le ferais pas.  
-*Soupire*Je sais.  
-*Rire*Allons, réagis pas comme ça.

Il lui brasse les cheveux?!..Pourquoi je panique? Ce n'est qu'un simple geste amical, je le fais aussi..AH! Je sais pourquoi je réagis comme ça! Il a des rougeurs!..Kuroko rougir? Ce n'est pas possible? Kami-Sama! C'est trop douteux. Je dois en savoir plus. Faut que je les suis.

Ils vont où? Kuroko vit de l'autre côté..Il va chez lui? Hey! Ne le touche pas avec tes sales pattes! Et toi te laisse pas faire! Mais merde, je ne suis pas sa mère!

-On est encore dehors.

Hein? Merde j'ai loupé le début avec mes réflexions.

-Allez~ il n'y a personne.  
-*Soupire*Daiki.

D-Daiki? Il l'a appelé par son prénom? Mais depuis quand il appelle les gens par leur prénom? Ils sont si proches que ça? Non mais! Ne le pousse pas toi! Le pauvre Kuroko, qu'es-ce qu'il pourrait faire, coincé entre le mur et lui?...

-''HAAAH!?''

La...La curiosité est vraiment un vilain défaut...

**Fin POV**

À la fin des cours, Kuroko se précipita à la sortie du lycée. Comme plusieurs jours déjà son petit-ami, Aomine, l'attendait. Celui-ci se tourna face à lui en le voyant arrivé.

-Yo!  
-Vraiment. Assiste à tes cours.  
-Tu sais bien que je ne le ferais pas.  
-*Soupire*Je sais.  
-*Rire*allons, réagis pas comme ça.

Sur ces mots, il passa sa main dans les cheveux bleu ciel du plus petit. Ce dernier rougissait un peu sous le geste.

-On y va?  
-Oui.

Le bleu avait pris l'habitude d'aller chez l'as. Il avait surtout aussi pris l'habitude de le faire avec lui à chaque fois. Le sentant un peu trop prit dans ses pensées, Aomine passa un bras autour de lui, pour le réveiller.

-Embrasse-moi.  
-On est encore dehors.  
-Allez~ il n'y a personne.  
-*Soupire*Daiki.

Le bronzé stoppa la marche et poussa légèrement Kuroko sur le mur le plus proche. Il prit son menton et lui releva la tête. Il le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le fantôme ne répondit pas tout de suite, par crainte de se faire prendre, mais il ne pu résister longtemps et approfondit le baiser.

Les deux amoureux ignoraient totalement qu'ils étaient épiés par Kagami.


	3. Chap3

-Alors...Aomine et toi...Vous avez ce genre de relation?

Kuroko n'avait pas compris au départ où Kagami voulait en venir avant que ce dernier rougit et détourne le regard. Il ignorait comment il l'avait découvert mais maintenant les jeux étaient fait. Il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière.

-Oui.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, le rouge était déjà au courant de toute façon. L'as de Seirin ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Encore plus quand il s'était rendu rendu compte de son comportement la dernière fois, quand il l'es avait suivi. Sa soudaine possessivité envers le bleu l'avait mit à l'envers. Il n'avait même pas pu dormir tellement que cela le tracassait.

-Hum alors..Bonne chance à vous deux..  
-Tu le déteste.  
-Évidemment!

Kuroko n'avait pas reculé, rien. Il le savait de nature une peu agressive, bien que sa réponse fut un peu trop rapide et sec au goût du bleuté. Le rouge s'en était rendu compte et se calma.

-Pardon.  
-Pas grave.  
-...Je...Je vais y aller.

Kagami lui tourna le dos et partit. Le fantôme le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Innocent qu'il était, il ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, et cela lui faisait mal. Mal car il avait peur qu'il s'éloigne de lui, dégoûté et quoi que se soit d'autres. Il ne voulait pas perdre la complexité qu'il avait entre eux. Du moins le peu qui y avait.

De son côté, tout son corps bouillonnait. Le rouge ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelque temps. Bien avant que son ombre sorte avec le grand bronzé dadais de service. De plus en plus, il se mit à regarder son ami se changer dans les vestiaires à la fin d'un entraînement plus longtemps, il l'observait de plus en plus, quand ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siennes, sont coeur battait fort, quand leurs peaux se touchaient, il ressentait un choc électrique passé. Rendu à sa destination, qui était le toit, il se mit dos à un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Il se recroquevilla, son front poser sur ses bras qui entouraient ses jambes. Kagami voulait des réponses, cela lui faisait mal de rester dans l'ignorance. Cela lui faisait mal de ressentir tout ces choses étranges en présence de Kuroko.

Pendant l'entraînement, l'as de Seirin essaya le plus qu'il pouvait d'éviter Kuroko, mais la coach le réprimandait à chaque fois de son jeu mauvais, qu'il devrait faire équipe avec lui et blabla. À cause de lui, la torture dura plus longtemps.

-L'entraînement est terminé! Vous pouvez aller vous changez!

Tel des zombies, les garçons se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Profitant le moment qu'elle n'était pas là, ils se permettaient de se plaindre tout le long. À la fin il ne restait que les deux coéquipiers en froid depuis quelques heures. Le silence régnaient depuis que les autres étaient partit. Jusqu'à ce que le rouge prit le courage de enfin lui adressé la parole.

-Nee Kuroko?  
-Oui?  
-..Qu'es-ce...Qu'es-ce que sa fait..d'être amoureux?

Kuroko s'attendait à tout, qu'il s'excuse surtout, mais certainement pas à cette question.

-Eh bien..Je vais paraître fleur bleu mais, comment décrire ça? Tu pense constamment à la personne. Quand elle te parle, tu te sens bien, quand elle te touche, tu ressens le moindre de ses toucher et tu as envie d'avoir plus de ses contacts. Elle te manque énormément quand elle n'est pas là. Tu ressens de la chaleur en toi. Tu es bien avec cette personne et tu ne veux en aucun cas te séparer d'elle, qu'elle se blesse. Le savoir avec une autre personne te fais affreusement mal, tu deviens tout d'un coup possessif et particulièrement jaloux...M'enfin, c'est le gros général ce n'est pas nécessairement tout ça.

Plus le bleu décrivait, plus Kagami réalisait. Presque tout ce qu'il avait dit c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Encore maintenant, il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était amoureux. Qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon, de son ami, qui était déjà caser par-dessus le marché. Mais ça, il s'en foutait. Il n'aimait pas Aomine et il avait du mal à croire que Kuroko sortait avec un type pareil. Étrangement, savoir la vérité éveilla une plus grande chaleur à l'intérieur de lui, particulièrement dans son coeur..et sous la ceinture. Le rouge ne voyait plus rien, ses membres bougèrent tous seuls. Il plaqua Kuroko sur les casiers et lui dévora le cou, les mains baladeuses.

-Ka-Kagami-kun. Arrête.

Il n'écouta pas, il n'entendait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il disait. Même si le bleu le repoussait, il ne bougea pas d'un poil. La bouche toujours sur le cou, une de ses mains passa direct sous le short du fantôme et ressortit à l'air libre son membre, appliquant déjà un mouvement.

-Je t'en pris arrête.

Faisant toujours la sourde oreille, au contraire il accéléra plutôt les choses et se baissant et mettre ce qu'il avait entre la main dans sa bouche et appliquer un rythme rapide. Kuroko lui agrippa la tête et essaya par tous les moyens de le pousser. Pas assez fort contre sa lumière.

-STOP!

Kagami arrêta net se qu'il entreprenait. Il y avait de quoi, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son ami crier. Il sortit son membre de sa bouche et leva la tête. Autre choc. Le bleu pleurait. Il resta un instant hypnotiser par cette vu avant de enfin se réveiller. Il se releva en vitesse et recula, complètement choquer. Les regrets afflua tout son être.

-Je..Pa-pardon..je ne..

Kuroko tomba lourdement sur le sol, le short toujours baissé. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. Instinctivement, le fantôme porta ses bras autour de lui, comme s'il se protégeait. La porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup sur une personne un peu inattendue.

-Yo Tetsu! Vu que l'entraînement fut annulé aujourd'hui, je pensais venir te voir.


	4. Chap4

-Yo Tetsu! Vu que l'entraînement fut annulé aujourd'hui, je pensais venir te voir.

Aomine resta muet sur la scène devant lui. Voyant en premier lieu, un Kagami complètement perdu, semblant paniqué. Ensuite, cherchant du regard son Tetsu, le vit enfin à terre en larmes. À cette vue la colère lui monta. Il agrippa le rouge par le collet, le plaqua sur le mur et lui asséna un coup de poing.

-C'est toi non? C'est toi qui l'as fait pleurer salaud! Qu'es-ce que tu lui as fait?

Sous son silence, il se tourna vers Kuroko. Il voulait lui poser la question mais il remarqua son short baissé un peu anormalement.

-Je vais te trucider.

Allant lui donner un autre coup de poing, quelque chose l'en empêcha. L'as n'eut aucun mal à deviner quel était cette chose.

-Lâche-moi Tetsu, il le mérite.  
-...Allons-nous en..je t'en pris..Daiki..

Sur ce ton suppliant, il eut beaucoup de mal à ce décidé. En même temps il voulait tuer Kagami, d'un autre part il voulait faire plaisir à son petit-ami. Le rouge attendait le moment où il bougera. Le bronzé décida finalement pour la deuxième option. Il lâcha Kagami, prit le sac du bleu, qui s'accrochait toujours à lui et se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir.

-Ne te crois pas sauver. Je reviendrais éclater ta sale tronche. Et ne l'approche plus c'est clair?

Une fois le couple partit et la porte claqué, Kagami tomba à genoux à terre et frappa le sol. Des gouttes tombèrent, marquant le béton d'une couleur plus foncé.

-Putain!..Merde!...Aaahhh~! Pardon Kuroko! Pardon!

Chez Aomine. Kuroko s'était placé dans le coin du lit, recroquevillé de nouveau, les yeux vides. Aomine tenta une approche avec le toucher.

-Tetsu..

À peine l'avait-il frôlé que le bleu recula. Voir son ancien ombre ainsi lui donna encore plus le goût d'étriper le rouge, mais particulièrement, il eut mal qu'il ne veuille pas qu'il le touche, lui son propre petit-ami. Le jour où tout redeviendra comme avant pouvait ne pas venir, prendre du temps. Aomine n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de patient. Maintenant il était énervé, énervé du comportement du bleu, énervé qu'il soit énervé pour ça.

-Rentre chez toi. Ça serait mieux.

En clair ''si tu ne veux pas de moi, ne reste pas là avec moi''. Kuroko ne bougea pas pendant un moment avant de se lever, de prendre ses affaires et de partir de chez Aomine sans se retourner et sans lui dire quoi que se soit. Rendu chez lui, il reprit la même position, avec la différence qu'il recommença à pleurer. Il se sentait misérable. Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été là, Kagami n'aurait jamais fait ça. Et part sa faute, le bronzé était en colère contre lui.

Pendant la nuit, il ne dormit pas, les larmes coulaient encore. Tout d'un coup, le bleu eut un haut de cœur et couru vers la salle de bain pour tout ressortir dans la cuvette. Autant dire qu'il se sentit encore plus mal d'être comme ça. Il dût rester clouer au lit pendant quelques jours. Après le 3ème jour Hyuga l'appela, inquiet de son étrange absence.

«Qu'es-ce qu'il y a? Tu ne viens pas depuis quelques jours. Tu es malade?»  
-Oui et je voudrais me reposer.  
«Oui bien sûr, je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps. Bon rétablissement.»  
-Bye.

Kuroko lui raccrocha le téléphone au nez. Au son de l'appareil, il avait cru au départ que c'était Aomine, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décroché. Il fut bien déçu que se soit quelqu'un d'autre. L'as était encore fâché contre lui s'était certain. Sous un soupire déraillé, parce que en plus, il avait attrapé un mal de gorge, il se recoucha.


	5. Chap5

Aomine ragea dans son coin. Il s'en voulait de s'être comporté comme une vrai ordure envers Kuroko qui était dans le besoin. En plus, à chaque fois qu'il se disait qu'il irait le voir, il abandonnait l'idée, se disant que le bleu n'était surement pas encore prêt. Du côté de Kagami, lui était vidé de son énergie. Il venait une fois sur deux au entraînement, ses coéquipiers et la coach avaient du mal à lui adresser la parole, il répondait toujours avec monosyllabe, il avait la tête dans le nuages et surtout, il avait surtout l'air d'un zombi. Pomper de son énergie, les cernes sous les yeux. En plus que Kuroko était absence depuis des jours, l'inquiétude monta chez les joueurs. Ils se doutaient bien qu'il était arrivé quelque chose entre ces deux là. Ou plutôt entre ces trois là. Ils ne voyaient plus Aomine à la sortie du lycée.

Rassurer du premier coup, le bleu retourna enfin en cours. Mais voyant sa tête identique au rouge, qui d'habitude était inexpressif, toute l'équipe de basket se sentaient impuissant et mal. Inutile de lui soutirer de l'information, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de moins bavard que l'amateur de dunk qui dirait quoi que ce soit. L'ombre et la lumière s'évitaient comme la peste. De quoi à éveiller les soupçons déjà existante de la troupe.

-Tu as dis être malade mais, tu n'es pas mieux de rentrer guérir correctement?  
-...Je vais bien.  
-''Je ne suis pas trop convaincu par ça''.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Hyuga entendit de sa bouche. Le reste de la journée le fantôme se renferma. Là, pour de vrai, le terme fantôme lui allait bien.

-Merde j'en peux plus! Je vais aller le voir!  
-Hein?!

La sortie d'Aomine se fit sous le regard de toute l'équipe de Touou qui était complètement perdu et consterner.

Sur la rue, tout les passants évitaient le bronzé, la fureur qu'il dégageait les incitaient à s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il arriva finalement devant le lycée Seirin, et tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'il voulait voir. Son souffle se coupa net. La tête qu'affichait son petit-ami lui fit peur. Jamais, il l'avait vu dans un tel état. Ce dernier était un peu surpris de le voir là.

-Te..tsu...

Le bleu baissa la tête et lui tourna le dos pour rentrer chez lui. Aomine le suiva, surprit qu'il réagisse ainsi à sa vue. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir une seconde fois de cette manière. Il allait lui parler coûte que coûte.

-Ne me suit pas.  
-Hors de question!

Kuroko se tourna vers l'as, continuant sa marche.

-Je veux être seul.  
-Regarde où tu marche imbécile!

À ces mots, le fantôme se prit la pente et déboula jusqu'à atterrir dans la rivière. Il ne se relava pas. Paniqué, l'as descendit le rejoindre et le sortir de l'eau. Il lui tapota les joues pour qu'il se réveille. Aucun résultat.

-Ne me fait pas ça, allez revient!

L'as le déposa sur le gazon et entreprend de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Après six coups, de l'eau sortit de la bouche du bleu. Un dernier coup et il se réveilla enfin, recrachant toute l'eau qui avait dans ses poumons et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Le bronzé fut grandement soulagé de le voir en vie. Il le prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu peur de te perdre, ne refait plus un coup pareil!

Kuroko, sous ses paroles, relâcha toute la pression qu'il gardait en lui depuis plusieurs jours. Il éclata en sanglots dans les bras rassurant et chaud de son petit-ami. Il s'accrocha fortement à son haut.

-Pardon! Pardon! Pardon!

Aomine sentait le fantôme trembler dans ses bras, il frotta son dos pour le rassurer et le réchauffer.

-Allez. Faut te réchauffer, sinon tu vas tomber encore plus malade que tu l'es déjà.

Il le prit comme une princesse et se dirigea vers son appartement.


	6. Chap6

Une fois rentrer, Aomine avait toujours Kuroko dans ses bras, même sur le lit, il le garda près de lui, assit sur ses cuisses. Les larmes du fantôme avaient finalement arrêtées de couler, ses yeux par contre étaient rouges et gonflés. Il s'accrochait aussi toujours fermement à l'as. Il était trop bien dans ses bras pour vouloir s'en séparer. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour supporter cette distance pendant des jours. Aomine, homme d'action qu'il était, fit glisser le long de ses jambes son amoureux, pour qu'il soit assit sur le matelas. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, l'as lui retira son haut et lécha avidement un des bouts de chairs dressés.

-Daik-  
-Dorénavant, je ne te lâche plus. Même maintenant je ne m'arrêterai pas.

Avec sa langue, il descendit le long du torse jusqu'à la ceinture. Le bleu soupirait fortement à cette langue sur lui. Il en avait même des frissons. Le bronzé commença à déboutonner et à descendre la braguette du pantalon de Kuroko.

-Dis donc, tu es plus sensible que d'habitude.  
-C'est parce que..ça fait longtemps..  
-Et ça?  
-Aaah~!

Aomine avait mit directement le membre de Kuroko en bouche. La réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre. D'ailleurs, le bleu ne pu résister longtemps car il était venu peu de temps après. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cela faisait vraiment longtemps. L'as se lécha les babines avec un sourire assez pervers merci. Le bleu rougissait à cette vue, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il lui retira les derniers bouts de vêtements qu'il lui restait et enleva ensuite les siens. Il ramena son petit ami sur ses jambes. Ni une ni deux, il le pénétra sans le préparer. Kuroko lâcha un cri mélangé de douleur et de plaisir, plaisir qui s'intensifia quand Aomine bougea en lui. Le bleu s'accrocha à ses épaules. Rapidement, il trouva le point sensible du petit corps sur lui.

-Aah Daiki~!

Il profita de son cri pour l'embrasser avec fougue, passant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Entre leurs deux bouches Kuroko continuait de gémir. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. L'as le laissa enfin respirer et décida de changer de position. Il l'amena à se mettre à quatre pattes et le pénétra de nouveau. Il effectua un rythme constant. Le fantôme ne faisait que gémir tout le long sans prendre le temps de respirer. Même comme ça, il en voulait plus. Tout ce qu'il ressentait sous les coups de son amant lui faisait perdre les moyens. Il fit des mouvements de pompe sur sa propre verge tellement qu'il en voulait. Voyant ça, Aomine sourit mais lui retira sa main de là, croisa ses doigts entre sienne et le posa à sa position initiale. Il se pencha et lui susurra à l'oreille, profitant d'une léchouille dessus. Le bleu frissonna sur cette combinaison.

-Je veux que ça dure, long-temps.

Et pour que ça dure longtemps, ça dura longtemps. Ils changèrent de position 2 fois sous un temps de plus de dix minutes à l'avant dernier et quand le fantôme était à quatre pattes. À la fin, Aomine était rendu au-dessus de Kuroko, ses jambes très près du corps. L'as avait remarqué depuis des lustres que s'était la position qui faisait le plus d'effet chez son compagnon. Et pour cette raison, il s'en donna à cœur joie, il ne cessait de le pilonner, de donner des coups de reins puissants. Le bleu, lui, gémissait fortement, criait quand il touchait sa prostate. Mais bon, un jour, ça doit se terminé et Aomine, avec un dernier coup le plus fort qu'il pouvait, éjacula à l'intérieur de Kuroko. Celui-ci aussi se vida en même temps que lui.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Le couple avait du mal à reprendre leur souffle. Une fois qu'ils reprirent une respiration normale, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a? Tu semple pensif.  
-Je me disais..que Kagami-Kun ne devrait pas rester dans le même état que j'était. Alors..je ferais ce qu'il voudra, pour le consoler au moins.  
-Ah non! Je sais ce qu'il va vouloir et c'est hors de question qu'il te touche!  
-S'il te plait, c'est mon ami.  
-...Refuse si c'est ça, j'ai toujours envie de le tuer celui-là!

Aomine se retourna, lui montrant son dos. Il boudait. Kuroko sourit à son attitude. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le bronzé détestait plus que tout le rouge.

-Merci. Mais demain. Je peux plus bouger à cause de toi.

L'as tourna sa tête vers lui et lui fit son sourire carnassier. Pas dur de deviner ses pensées et cela se confirma.

-Je peux faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus bouger du tout.

Le bleu lui envoya un oreiller en pleine figure en guise de réponse.

Le lendemain.

-... Ça va?  
-Hum oui parfaitement!

Kagami avait les joues un peu rouges. Quand Mitobe arriva et qu'il frotta gentiment les cheveux, ses rougeurs augmentèrent. Kuroko sourit intérieurement. Au moins, Aomine sera content de savoir qu'il n'aura pas eu besoin de faire quoi que soit. Tout semble bien aller pour lui.

**Owari**

(Note: Mitobe va avec Koganei, pour la fic j'ai fait une entorse XP)


	7. Chap7 Omake

**POV Kagami**

Suite à cette mésaventure, je suis rentré chez moi comme un zombi, vidé de toute son énergie. Pour ma part c'est vrai que je suis vidé, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai pleuré, mais pas quelques gouttes, je crois que je n'ai plus d'eau salée en moi.

Bref, les jours suivants je ne parlais à personne. Je n'y arrivais pas et je n'en avais pas envie. Voir l'inquiétude des autres ne m'aida pas. Quand j'allais le peu de fois aux entraînements, je restais sur le banc.

Quand j'ai vu Kuroko, je n'ai pas réagis mais intérieurement mon malheur n'a fait qu'augmenter, ainsi que ma culpabilité.

-Viens chez moi.

Je ne bougeai pas à la voix, sauf mon visage, juste pour voir l'identité de cette personne qui m'avait dit une drôle de chose. Mes yeux sont agrandit quand j'ai vu que c'était Mitobe. Il y avait de quoi être surpris, c'est la première fois que je l'entends parler. En plus il me demande d'aller chez lui, ou plutôt ordonner. Je n'avais pas la force de refuser, donc je me laissai traîner jusqu'à destination.

-Couche-toi sur le lit.

N'ayant aucune envie de réfléchir, je m'exécute. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le dire je l'aurais fait. Je le vois se pencher vers moi et de...m'embrasser?! Non! Je le repousse le plus que je le pouvais dans mon état.

-Tu es amoureux de Kuroko-Kun, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne sais comment il l'a su, mais ses paroles ne fit que briser mes défenses. Je pleure devant lui avec honte et gêne. J'arrive pas à croire que je suis devenu comme ça. Je l'entends soupirer devant la réaction que j'ai eu, il avait parfaitement deviné la réponse. Ne pouvant plus garder ça en moi, je m'ouvre à lui.

-Le savoir avec un autre..me fait mal..en plus..l'autre jour j'ai vu rouge...j'ai osé...le toucher, alors que j'en avais pas le droit..je l'ai blessé..je ne veux plus ressentir de l'amour pour lui...ça m'apporte que du malheur..j'en peux plus !

Mitobe m'écouta sans dire un mot, sans dire une moquerie. Silencieusement, il me prêta ses oreilles attentives. Après ma déclaration, il me tira doucement vers lui et me fit me placer au-dessus de lui. Il place délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette fois, je ne le repousse pas, j'en suis incapable, étrangement, cette fois-ci me console plus qu'autre chose.

-Prend mon corps, si ça peut te soulager.  
-Pourquoi tu ferais ça?  
-Je t'aime.

Lui m'aimer? Je ne comprends pas. Depuis quand? Il sait ce que je ressens et risque quand même sa virginité pour moi? J'ai..dû mal à croire ça. Je ne veux l'utiliser pour ma satisfaction. Mais ses mains, qui vient de se faufiler sous ma chemise ne m'aident pas du tout.

-On risque de le regretter tout les deux.  
-On regretta pas. Prend-moi.

Je ne me fis plus prier. Il avait raison en disant que cela pourrait me soulager. Je lui retire tout ses vêtements ainsi que les miens et je lui présente trois de mes doigts, qu'il suce avidement. Cette vision...Ça m'excite c'est fou. Une fois bien humidifier, j'entre un premier dans son intimité. Au premier abord, ça ne semble pas lui faire mal, mais le deuxième que j'entre si. Je fais des mouvements de ciseau pour le détendre. L'effet a été immédiate. J'entre le dernier et fait des vas-et-vient. Mitobe gémit doucement. Le croyant assez prépare, j'entre mon membre en lui. Son visage se crispe de douleur mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant. Au contraire je bouge déjà. Après quelques mouvements, il commence à ressentir du plaisir. Au lieu d'y aller doucement, j'entre et sort en lui sauvagement. Il crie sous mes coups. Entendre sa voix est toujours aussi étrange, sur cette état le rend encore plus. Au bout d'un moment je sentais que je n'allais pas durer encore longtemps.

-Je..Je vais..venir..  
-Aah attend..pas..en moi..

Sous sa demande je m'exécute, je sors de en lui. Mitobe se relève et se met à quatre pattes devant moi. Il prit mon membre entre sa main et le met bouche. Je gémis sur le coup. Je ne mis pas longtemps et je viens dans sa bouche.

-... Ça va?  
-Hum oui parfaitement!

Ca me fait bizarre de lui reparler. Il semble aller mieux que je pensais. Mais je me rappelle de la nuit que j'ai passé et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Mitobe arrive derrière moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Son contact ne fait qu'éveiller encore ma mémoire à propos de cette soirée et je rougit encore plus. Il sourit en plus le salaud.


End file.
